The Seno Family
by CrimsonFox009
Summary: Years after the Kampfer battle Natsuru Seno has the life: a good job, kids, and three wives to make him happy what more can he ask for. That is until someone from his past begins to stir things up with his family, but who?


The Seno Family

A NatsuHarem one shot

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kampfer, the series, or the whole nine yards that come with it.

**AN: So pretty much this is a one shot with Mature themes, the only reason why I wrote this is because I want to add a story that sounds appealing even though its just a oneshot. This one shot is complete AU not associated with the canon storyline. **

**Enjoy.  
><strong>

If there was one word that could define twenty five year old Natsuru Seno, a former Kampfer that was involved back in Seitetsu Gakuin High school, was this: Relief. Years have passed since the bluenette was involved in a series of fights against the rules by the moderators, The White Kampfers and his former crush, Kaede Sakura. Now a history teacher over at his old school Seitetsu Gakuin Academy, Natsuru is on his way back home from work to see his kids and his wives.

"Kids, Shizuku, Mikoto, Akane I'm home!" Natsuru yelled, all of a sudden he was being tackled by five of his kids, with so much bright energy and love.

"DADDY!" All five of kids yelled, between the ages of five and seven: The eldest one is a cute dark blue haired girl, Shizune has Natsuru's eyes, and Shizuku's hair, the other two fraternal twins, the male twin, Hiroki with blue hair and Akane's eyes while his twin sister Akari, has red hair and a feisty attitude. Last two where his and Mikoto's. his son, Itsuki has blue hair, Natsuru's personality and Mikoto's eyes while his sister was almost the exact copy of Mikoto except she has her father's eyes.

"Daddy can you play with me?"

"No way, Daddy wants to play with me!"

"Hey I want to play with daddy toooooo…."

"Can't we just share him, I'm sure he'll play with all of us,"

"Calm down you four, Daddy just got back from work," Shizune said, Natsuru smiled patting her on the head. He knew Shizune was the type of girl who clung to her father most of the time, even though she's shy and embarrassed to do that in front of her other siblings.

"Alright you five I'll think about it later ok?" Natsuru said, he patted all five of them in the head and headed over to the kitchen where his wives, Akane, Mikoto, and Shizuku Seno were busy prepping the dinner table with various kinds of culinary work including Mikoto's infamous curry.

"Natsuru!" Mikoto was the first to jump in for a kiss followed by Akane and last but not least Shizuku who spent her time in a heated session while the kids made boos and gestures.

"Ewww….grown ups kissing is nasty!"

"I don't know that looks nice and romantic…"

"Shizune has some naughty thoughts about daddy,"

"I do not!"

"Oi! Knock it off you brats!" Mikoto yelled, she turned to her husband and smiled. "Anyway dinner's ready Natsuru!" she beamed, calming the children and preventing hell from breaking loose again.

The whole family seated themselves minus the two women, AKA Mikoto and Akane who were fighting to see who gets Natsuru's left side. Among the three maidens, after years of fighting to see who will be closer to the bluenette male, Natsuru decided that Shizuku will be his first wife followed by Mikoto and Akane who were going to settle things 'peacefully' so they can be by his side. Sadly….moments like this always end in a fight or a shoot out between the short haired maidens and soon enough, Natsuru's the one to get his ass handed to him.

"So how was work Natsuru?" Shizuku asked.

"Well…. you know how it is over at Seitetsu Gakuin Shizuku, teaching has been good but the girls still fawn over me," He stressed.

"Oh really? You know Natsuru, as your wife I must remind you to keep that tent under control whenever your around school girls, otherwise I'll have to impose some...discipline perhaps?" She said in a sweet yet sickening way.

for a moment nearly everyone, minus her daughter Shizune, began to feel the temperature go down. Years after the four graduated, Seitetsu went co-ed, destroying the barrier that separated the two sexes after certain incidents occurred. Natsuru's second year on the job teaching generated a lot of fan girls and stalkers, much to their dismay when the fangirls met the wrath of his three wives who went on to give a good old fashion ass whooping to the high school girls.

"I u-understand Shizuku," Natsuru stuttered allowing his dark haired wife to pat him on the head while the rest continued eating to defuse the tension.

"So…how's everyone doing," Natsuru asked.

"Well I discovered some treasure overseas," Mikoto said, considering her job as a well known Archaeologist, much of this due to her family going Indiana Jones growing up and exploring the world. "I earned alot of money for that," she said, gaining approval for her work and bringing in money for the family.

"Things have been going well at the University library, minus the sexual harassment I get," Akane responded. the introverted beauty went on to become a Librarian over a local University close to their place.

"The usual Natsuru, you know pigs trying to hit on me, grope me in different ways and forms, the whole nine yards only to be met by my twin blades and my wrath," Shizuku said working as an office lady at a make up company called Blossom cosmetics to become chief or supervisor.

What's interesting, is even though the proxy war is over their kampfer powers are retained, minus Natsuru's female form. In his form he adopted a black trench coat, and a Katana similar to Mikoto's during the war back in high school, giving him a power that defied the Proxy war regulations due to his training to get ready against Kaede Sakura and her white Kampfers back in high school.

"I'm glad to hear that Shizuku," Natsuru kissed his dark haired wife on the cheek causing her to blush while Mikoto and Akane scooted closer to him for a kiss, jealous of the dark haired woman's special treatment from the blue haired husband/father.

"I want a kiss too!"

"Hey I said it first!"

"Girls calm down," the bluenette male gave the short haired females each a kiss in order to settle things down at the dinner table.

Once the family was done with dinner, the kids went to the living room to watch TV while Natsuru and his wives went to the balcony to watch the sunset shining over the city.

"Can you believe it's been years since the proxy war ended," Mikoto said.

"Yeah I know, now that Kaede's been defeated we haven't had any problems relating to the Kampfer battle whatsoever," Shizuku said.

"Kaede huh…" Natsuru remembered that day when he confronted his former crush one last time before defeating her in his new form. Sadly he had regrets about hurting Kaede Sakura, but that sadness was washed away by the combined love of Shizuku, Akane, and Mikoto.

"Do you have any regrets about hurting Kaede Natsuru?" Akane asked sensing his worries and doubts radiating from the male bluenette.

"No…..she never loved me to begin with, she only wanted to use me as her toy so she can get what she wants,"Natsuru turned and looked at three grabbing them all for a hug. "Its all thanks to you three that believed in me, and saved me from her that I finally realized your love for me," the three blushed and hugged him even more. The years that the four have been together, from high school to college they were inseparable, society shunned them because of their relationship but they didn't care, love destroyed the obstacle and will continue on to do so until the end.

"Don't you feel like this is the relief we've been fighting for, you know just to settle down knowing that all your hard work has been paid off," Natsuru asked.

"Yes, this is what I, no, we've been fighting for all because we chosen to fight a war none of us don't want to be apart of," Shizune said.

"I'm just grateful that we don't have to put up with any BS coming from the moderators or that Kaede bitch," Mikoto said. just as their moment continued, Shizune, Natsuru and Shizuku's daughter, came in with grave news.

"Mommy, daddy, there's a woman at the front door," Shizune said.

"What's her name, did you ask?" Shizuku asked her daughter.

"She said that her name's Kaede Sakura," all four of them froze when that name was being said, without missing a beat, Natsuru went to his Kampfer form, knowing full well of what she was capable of.

"Shizune get your brothers and sisters into their rooms, this could get ugly!" Natsuru yelled his wives changing into their Kampfer forms as well.

Shizune nodded, knowing how serious her father can be in situations like this as she ran off to get her brothers and sisters to safety.

"Dammit, of all the years how the hell did Kaede know we were here!" he yelled.

"I don't know Natsuru, but I can tell you this, she's come back for revenge," Shizuku said, wielding her dual blades that materialized out of no where.

As soon as the four reached the door, Mikoto opened it slowly, confirming it was Kaede Sakura but she wasn't alone.

"Natsuru, Kaede has a kid with her," Akane said.

"What?"

"Really?"

"I don't like this, one fucking bit, open the damn door so I can blow her brains out once and for all!" she yelled now in her Kampfer form, loading her pistol.

Akane opened the door and Saw a beautiful woman with Auburn colored hair, wearing a light orange one piece dress with a necklace, a headband and beautiful eyes that matched her overall look. Kaede Sakura looked as beautiful as ever, even with the passage of time she kept her figure in good shape and her looks just to impress. Behind her was a little boy around the age of eight, he was very shy just by looking at him with Auburn hair similar to his mothers, and facial features similar to a familiar blue haired male.

"Kaede…" Natsuru venomously said,wielding his Katana with one hand.

"Its been too long….Natsuru-san," She said, Kaede wasn't surprised to see the guarded husband and wives in their kampfer forms ready to defend themselves and their children from whatever she has up her sleeves.

"What are you doing here…Kaede," Shizuku asked laced with venom in her words to her former best friend.

"I came here to be with Natsuru-san," Kaede said.

"Bullshit! How do we know that you're not going to hypnotize him, and then have us killed!" Akane yelled.

"Akane relax," Natsuru turned his attention to the Auburn haired goddess who looked away hiding her blush. "What do you really want, how do we know that you're not lying to us just so you can get what you wanted", Natsuru noticed a little boy right behind the Auburn haired beauty, hiding behind her legs. "Who's that kid behind you Kaede,"

Kaede hesitated for a minute, it was going to be tough to explain who her little boy was to Natsuru but she needed to come out with the truth one way or another.

"My little boy, no our little boy… he's your son Natsuru-san," everyone was in shock by this stunning news. Kaede Sakura, who was regarded as a hardcore lesbian and feminist, brought with her a handsome young boy similar in appearance to Natsuru minus the Auburn hair he was sporting.

"I-it can't be…." The bluenette returned to his regular form, his Katana falling to the ground as he dropped to his knees. "But….how?" he asked shaken by the idea that he unknowingly got the famous Kaede Sakura pregnant during their time in high school and the proxy war.

Kaede picked her words carefully, if she was to live to see tomorrow over this startling revelation, holding on to her little boy before eying the male bluenette.

"The night that I kidnapped you, I had you under my spell. You…probably don't remember anything and I wouldn't be surprised if you try to recall your memories. I took your virginity. You became my first, and I allowed you to cum inside me in order to make you and your female version under my complete control." she held back tears of regret over spilling the honest truth. "I realized how stupid I was thinking that sex was a way to control you until a couple of months later that I found out I was pregnant," Kaede said. the revelation that happened was too much for Natsuru's family to handle, the bluenette himeslf, thinking his first was shared equally to Akane, Mikoto, and Shizuku only to find that Kaede Sakura was originially his first.

"Then that battle six years ago was…."

"Yes, I staged it and weakened the White Kampfers by the powers I had as a Moderator so that Shizuku-chan, Akane, and Mikoto can easily overpower them when I seperated you from the girls," she looked at Natsuru who was having a hard time digesting all this interesting information that was coming at him in one night.

"When I faced you in battle several months later after taking your virginity, I was shocked to learn you altered your Kampfer form, keeping your gender and your powers, I realized that You were too powerful when we last met, " the Auburn haired beauty rubbed her belly, a painful reminder of the fear she had when she last confronted the group.

"I was... seven months pregnant when I encountered you and the girls for the last time. Before that I visited a doctor and asked if there will be any strains to the baby if I was to get in a fight. The doctors told me there would be serious repercussions to the child and myself if I fought against you. So instead, I held back my powers for the sake of the baby and I disappeared once Shizuku and your wives arrived, assuming they've dealt with my White kampfers before you and the rest had a chance to attack me."

Kaede looked at her little boy and failed to hold back her tears. "I…..I didn't know what to do, after I gave birth to our boy Natsuru-san, I tried to put our child up for adoption but I couldn't!"

"Why didn't you Kaede?" Shizuku asked, waiting for the answer she hope wouldn't be the one to raise hell.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She wailed. "The moment I held my sweet, sweet baby boy in my arms I couldn't bring myself to put him up for adoption, I felt my pride shattered when I gave birth and realized how much of a fool I was in getting what I want or continuing this proxy war years ago. The only thing that kept me going was with my girlfriends. One after another they helped me through with taking care of little Hikaru, thinking I didn't need a man to help me take care of this child, but all of that changed," Kaede said tears streaming down her eyes.

"What change, the fuck are you talking about!" Akane yelled, angry at this five star acting she was hearing.

"Three years ago…I took Hikaru to play at the park until I saw the three of you, together with your kids and Natsuru-san as one big happy family. I hesitated at first until Hikaru asked about his daddy. I couldn't bring myself to tell him he's right here, but I couldn't afford to go through this hardship alone. I needed a man I could trust with my life and Hikaru needed a father. So... I waited for the right moment to reveal myself and my son to your wives including you Natsuru, my beloved," Kaede finished her story, based on her revelations none of the group didn't know what to say. Natsuru however knew the answer and immediately wrapped his strong arms around Kaede' fragile figure, causing her to flinch when she felt his warm body press against hers.

"Natsuru what the hell are you doing?" Mikoto yelled, raising her Katana in case Kaede had something up her sleeve.

"Sakura-san, I didn't realized how scared and lonely its been raising our little boy," The Auburn haired beauty hesitated and began to wrap her petit arms around his body. "I forgive you, Kaede," he said and sealed the deal as his lips touched hers, making little to no effort in resisting their heated moment while the rest of the ladies had their mouths dropping.

"Natsuru don't listen to her, she's only using you to get what she wants!" without even thinking, Mikoto felt a large pain hit her face as Kaede Slapped the orange haired beauty with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you….." she cried. " My pride made me the way I am and was my downfall on how things went that faithful day. I thought I could get by raising Hikaru without a man after our last encounter. Deep inside my heart I needed one, one that won't cheat on me, use me for sex, or just take advantage of my life," Kaede got up and looked at her best friend straight in the eye. "Please Shizuku-chan, Akane, Mikoto, and you Natsuru-san, let me be a part of your family, I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you or your children." Kaede pledged.

This was a lot to think about considering that the same girl who tried to harm them is begging for open arms in their family. More importantly the little boy's future, Natsuru looked at his little boy Hikaru, got up and gave him a hug.

"Are you really my dad mister?" Hikaru asked confused as to why this man, who looks a bit like him would hug him out of the blue.

"Yes, I'm your father and I'll do my best to be there as much as I can," he said, the sight of both father and son reuniting after years melted the hearts of the women around him. The bluenette got up, cupped Kaede's cheeks and kissed her. "Kaede, welcome to the family." The Auburn haired beauty cried and immediately jumped once more as she held onto her new husband for dear life. The rest of the ladies joined in and hugged the male bluenette as well, assuming that everything is at peace.

"Geez…..another woman into the family and it had to be Kaede," Mikoto complained rubbing her head while the rest just snickered at another play thing to their harem.

"I know what you mean Mikoto, but as long as Natsuru is willing to make it up in bed then I'm ok!" Akane cheered.

"In bed? Is he really good?" Kaede asked, causing the three to blush. Obviously due to being a former lesbian now Bi-sexual, she was curious about new things she's never tried before. Sure enough she was going to find out, both the hard and pleasurable way all night.

"Oh yes, if you want Kaede, I will demonstrate to you as to why Natsuru is such a beast in bed," Shizuku winked while Natsuru recounting the times he kept up if he doesn't end up being screwed unconsciously the first time the bluenette had sex with his three wives.

"Ok then, now that all the drama has been settled I'm going to introduce you to your brothers and sisters," Natsuru led Hikaru to the kids room leaving Shizuku, Mikoto, Akane and now Kaede left to think about their next plan in motion as the four headed up the stairs into their large bedroom.

"So….what will be today's theme for sex tonight?" Mikoto asked moving on top of their large bed and slowly undressing herself.

"Well….since Kaede's here, how about we show her how things run in our large bed we have in our room," Shizuku looked at Kaede like she was a piece of meat, as she uneasily backed away for the kinds of stuff that was to happen.

"Shizuku-chan your scaring me!" Kaede cried.

"This ought to be fun."

Several hours later…..

"Oh god who knew a man's touch can be so exotic!" Kaede yelled in pleasure, landing on to the bluenette after cumming several times in various positions only seen in porn, as part of Kaede Sakura's initiation to the family. The group had a fivesome and Natsuru did everything in his power to satisfy his wive's sexual appetite and give Kaede Sakura his special treatment, lead by Shizuku who had her under control while he pounded so much into her.

"See, I told you he's a beast in bed," Shizuku winked, thinking for a moment at the first time he went all out after getting him riled up on his performance and size.

"Is Akane still ok?" Mikoto asked looking to see that she was passed out due to all the pleasure stimulating her body, Shizuku, Mikoto, and Natsuru made her life more than enough to handle as punishment for cussing like a sailor in bed. Soon enough it was four against one and considering how the bespectacled maiden couldn't handle all the pleasure, she eventually passed out and landed on the floor.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Natsuru looked up at the ceiling while Shizuku and Mikoto took both sides and Kaede continued to lay on his body. "I thought I wasn't gonna survive the night," he said feeling sore as his penis was still inside the Auburn haired beauty. The rest of the girls just giggled minus Akane who was unconscious on the floor from all the pleasure she got as punishment.

"You were like a zombie after we held you in for a few times!" Mikoto cheered.

"I could've sworn you were about to pass out until that inner strength you held began to kick in," Shizuku cheered.

"Tell me about it Shizuku-chan," Kaede replied making circles on his chest. "This is going to be a while for me to adjust being with a man and all,"

"Oh its not too bad Kaede. Natsuru's a great father and a faithful husband, he may be an idiot at times in our lives but what he makes up for his stupidity is his beast-like perfomance in bed," Natsuru glared at his raven haired wife, yes he was an idiot at times of his life Where he doesn't understand the situation or make himself look like an ass in front of his wives and his kids but for some reason, that's what makes him lovable to his three now four wives.

"Oh C'mon Shizuku, I'm not always an idiot who thinks with his dick!" Natsuru complained, having a little flashback when she bluntly told him of his flaws two years into their marriage. To this day, frustrated him, thinking all his efforts were only to get laid by three now four women in his life as of now.

"So you are one who thinks with his dick," Shizuku implied, clearly pushing his buttons like she always did.

"Gah! no I do not Shizuku, I just...I don't know..." he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know how to react when I come in and everyone will look at me like I did something wrong for little to no reason at all," he complained. Kaede giggled at this.

"You haven't changed one bit Natsuru-san," Kaede said with a wink, reaching up to peck him on his cheek.

"I know right?"

"Sure do," Shizuku implied.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know the answer to that one dear,"

"I don't think your an idiot Natsuru," Mikoto said.

"Thank you Mikoto," Natsuru said.

"Only if you try my curry special this morning then I won't consider you an idiot," Mikoto cheered.

"I don't think so Mikoto, he's going to try my breakfast, there's this dish I've been wanting to cook in a while, and besides all you do is make curry," Shizuku said, earning herself a glare from the short haired woman.

"No he won't, I know of a better recipe that will be alot better than the last time I made breakfast!"

"Natsuru's not going to try your curry recipe again, why do you think he ends up sick most of the time when it was your turn to make food, its because of your curry!" Shizuku yelled.

"Oooo...I know I think Natsuru-san will love this dish I love to make-" The auburn haired beauty was cut off.

"Can it Kaede!" Shizuku and Mikoto yelled in attempt to silence the auburn haired beauty. Unfortunately she wasn't the type to go down without a fight considering her experience in combat and all.

The three women went on in a heated argument over whose cooking is better. Natsuru sighed over this. Then again, he's living every man's dream and nightmare. Having four beautiful women all at once and five, now six kids to take care of, one person might say its nearly impossible to cheat on all four sexy women unless he's rich enough to cover child support till they're all eighteen. Then again, the male bluenette is happy with his life and couldn't ask anything more than this.

"Man….what a life..."

**AN: thanks for reading the one shot, I have no intention of making a prequel on how this happen because I don't think i can come up with the detailed plot to follow through on Sakura's revelation, how the war ended, and what happened during the eight year period. If you guys want me to make a Lemon story of Sakura's Initiation please feel free to mention that in your review and what not.**


End file.
